Lejos
by Tuti.Cherry
Summary: "Y es que Aioros era todo para Saga. Siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre había sido su eterno sostén y la mas perfecta compañía."


**25 de Julio 2005**

**Regalo de cumpleaños para Scarlet.D (Abysmal_Blue)**

* * *

Salió de la habitación dando un colérico portazo y se dirigió enfurecido a la salida.

- ¡No me dejes hablando solo! ¡SAGA! -

Aun detrás de la puerta, su voz sonaba intimidante, provocándole crueles escalofríos.

Sí. Le intimidaba. Porque no supo en qué momento comenzó a escuchar interesado mas que decepcionado sus incoherentes delirios. Una rabiosa mirada de entrecerrados ojos y ceño fruncido a la magnífica puesta de sol, y se dirigió al coliseo.

Lo encontró entrenando con su hermano. No interrumpió. Observó con irritante envidia la admiración de uno y la dedicación del otro. Escupió a un costado mientras desviaba la mirada y se acomodaba de espaldas. Unos minutos más y escuchaba la despedida seguida de una cariñosa orden de ser esperado para la cena.

Al sentirlo venir comenzó a andar hacia el bosque, lo suficientemente lento para que el otro lo alcanzara en unos segundos.

- Estas alterado. -

No se molestó en contestarle. ¿Para qué? Si tenía razón.

Una rápida y divertida mordida a sus propios labios sonrientes y Aioros atrapaba triunfal a Saga contra un árbol. Arisco, el gemelo todavía rehuía furioso aquella invasora mirada, causando solamente mas diversión en el otro. Con una nueva radiante sonrisa en su rostro, Aioros jugaba con los mechones de Saga con una mano y atrapaba su cintura con la otra.

- Volvieron a discutir. -

Saga dibujó una amarga sonrisa confirmando lo que el otro ya sabía. En retribución, recibía ahora ambas manos sobre su cintura y una mejilla acariciándose sobre su cabeza, enmarcados en un tenue balanceo que el moreno imponía para tranquilizarlo.

- No dejes que te afecte tanto. Es solo una pelea... -

Afectado.

¡Le afectaba demasiado! Kanon había logrado remover algo en Saga y era eso lo que lo alteraba. Perdía el control sobre sus pensamientos y luego despertaba viéndose a si mismo considerar las absurdas y dementes ambiciones de su hermano. Era demasiado débil ante tentaciones tan fuertes y le desesperaba no poder luchar contra deseos que no reconocía como propios. Era frustrante que muy en el fondo, no quisiese ignorar al descabellado que tenía por hermano y luchar todos los días contra sí mismo cada vez lo agotaba mas.

Una lágrima se hizo camino por su rostro, bajando sagaz por su mejilla, muriendo finalmente en el pecho de Aioros. Necesitó acurrucarse y esconderse en ese pecho, intentando ocultar el silencioso llanto. Pero aquello se le mostraba como un imposible y las lagrimas simplemente siguieron cayendo, cada vez con mas fuerza.

Una mano sobre su mejilla; obligándole a levantar la vista, obligándole a perderse en dos profundos cristales, obligándole liberar un suspiro antes de liberar su llanto con confianza. Aioros besó cada lágrima con amor y acarició esa sonrojada mejilla con ternura, acercándose suavemente para dejar un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Con un tácito acuerdo, ambos cuerpos planearon en descenso, hasta quedar arrodillados sobre la hierba envueltos en un abrazo. Saga dejaba que su llanto se perdiese dentro de la calidez de los brazos de Aioros, acurrucado dentro de su protección. Ese abrazo que era su mas preciada droga, su mas efectivo sedante.

Y es que Aioros era todo para Saga. Siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre había sido su eterno sostén y la mas perfecta compañía. Saga simplemente se dejó envolver por su calor desde que se conocieron, cayendo automáticamente bajo su encanto. Aún cuando los inocentes e ingenuos contactos entre niños se habían convertido en intencionales y audaces caricias, Saga sonreía al dejarse hacer y caía nuevamente en el poderoso hechizo del arquero, dejándole convertirse en la razón de su existencia y dejándole ocupar cada espacio de su vida, hasta el mas recóndito rincón. Era su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida.

Y con esa misma magia lograba extinguir su llanto, obligándole a adoptar una posición mas relajada y extenderse por completo sobre el pasto. El arquero quedaba boca arriba, ofreciendo su pecho al peliazul como almohada. Tentación que aquel no resistía y no demoraba en recargar su cabeza sobre la suave superficie, recibiendo una mano sobre su espalda que instintivamente comenzaba a repartir cariños sobre ella.

Un juego de nerviosas y tímidas caricias sobre el afortunado pecho se entablaba, dibujando extrañas figuras y escribiendo invisibles palabras. La mano se Aioros subía desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta alcanzar y acariciar su nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabello, configurando un gesto que buscaba darle ánimos. ¿Tan obvio era que quería decir algo? Decidió tomar ese ánimo que le daba y hablar después de liberar un suspiro.

- Aioros... hazme olvidar, llévame lejos... -

Las caricias se detenían, por el mínimo momento necesario para que el moreno rostro se elevara un poco, lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de la añil cabellera.

- ¿Lejos...? -

Era el turno de Saga para elevar el rostro, terminando el ciclo al clavar sus lagrimosas esmeraldas en las de Aioros.

- Lejos. Por favor... llévame lejos... -

Tras breves segundos de dulce sorpresa, Aioros se reincorporaba un poco, cambiando hábilmente su posición, deslizándose suavemente sobre Saga y atrapándolo cariñosamente sobre su peso. Entonces fijó su dulce y nostálgica mirada en Saga.

- Mi único límite... – sonrió tenuemente antes de terminar - ...es el cielo. -

Y para Saga era demasiado.

Con un beso atrapó su cuello entre sus brazos y su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Se dejó perder en la tranquilidad que el otro le regalaba, naufragar en su tormenta de emociones y hundirse olvidado en la profundidad de su afecto.


End file.
